


i'm still here

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe glanced over at Max who was slumped over in the passenger seat fast asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm still here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momentai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentai/gifts).



> Chloe glanced over at Max who was slumped over in the passenger seat fast asleep. The second they climbed into her truck and started the drive back to Arcadia Bay so they could see how much damage was actually done, Max gave into exhaustion. It wasn’t a long drive back to the town but Chloe wanted Max to get as much rest as she could. She deserved as much rest as possible.

They had both been up all night watching the storm ravage Arcadia Bay. Neither of Chloe or Max slept really but Max got even less sleep than Chloe with all her time traveling and trying to fix shit. It had to be fucking exhausting to go back and forth like that.

In the beginning Chloe treated it like a game. She felt immense guilt at her original reaction to Max’s powers and not fully understanding that it was like for Max.

“Chloe!” Max jerked awake, her eyes wide with fear. She looked around almost as if she didn’t know where she was or what was going on but then Max saw Chloe beside her and sunk back into the seat. “You’re still here.”

Chloe flashed Max a tired smile. “You know you will never get rid of me that easily Caulfield.”

“I wouldn’t ever think of it.”

They kept driving but every couple of seconds Chloe couldn’t resist her gaze shifting over towards Max. “This is a really fucking stupid question but are you okay, Max?”

Max swallowed. “I think I will be one day, Chloe. It doesn’t seem like possible at all now though which I know isn’t true but…”

“Dude you don’t have to explain yourself to me. Just know that I’ll always be there for you, Max.”

She smiled softly. “I know you will, Chloe.”


End file.
